1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system using multiple Component Carriers (CCs), and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for generating and transmitting/receiving a reference signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
One of the most important requirements in next generation wireless communication systems is whether a requirement for a high data transmission rate can be supported.
To this end, research on various technologies, such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output), CoMP (Cooperative Multiple Point transmission and reception) and relay has been conducted. However, the most basic and stable solution is to increase a bandwidth.
However, the actual circumstances are that current frequency resources are in a saturation state and various technologies are used in one part and another of a wide frequency band.
In this regard, the actual circumstances are that the next generation wireless communication systems need more specific methods for transmitting and receiving reference signals in order to use a wide frequency band.